


Let's Talk about Sex

by Servena



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Dating, Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Virginity, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “Maybe…maybe we should talk about this before we go further.”





	Let's Talk about Sex

So far, the evening has been going pretty well for Babe. It’s his third date with the hot doctor he met in the hospital a few weeks ago (Babe and kitchen knives have never gotten along well, but this time he had freaked out not only himself, but even Bill with the amount of blood), and since he is currently making out with said doctor in the other’s apartment with both of them in varying stages of undress, he really has nothing to complain about.

So when Eugene says “Wait, wait” as Babe sinks down onto his knees while simultaneously trying to work the other’s belt open, he just thinks ‘Oh, there it is’. Because no way is he getting that lucky in life without something coming to ruin it.

“Did I do something wrong?” Babe asks from his place in the floor where he suddenly feels very silly. He doesn’t think he did, but then it’s not like his previous one-night-stands ever left him a thorough review or something, and the last thing he wants is fuck this up now when the dinner went so well.

But Eugene just says “No, no” in a voice that still sounds a bit breathless from all the kissing they did earlier, and runs a hand through his messy black hair (which is in that state mostly because Babe just couldn’t stop himself from doing the same). “It’s just…that’s not really my thing.”

“Blowjobs aren’t really your thing?” The astonishment must have been clear in his voice because Eugene shifts nervously on his feet.

He doesn’t look at him directly when he says: “Maybe…maybe we should talk about this before we go further”.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Babe gets back up on his feet by accepting Eugene’s helping hand. He feels like the figurative rug has just been pulled out from under him, but at least Eugene hasn’t shown him the door yet.

He follows the other into the living room. They had only made it as far as the hall before, barely managing to close the door behind them before they started to make out, and now Babe is wondering whether he’ll get to see Eugene’s bedroom at all.

They settle down on a big leather couch occupying the middle of the room. Babe takes his chance to look around, noting the row of shelfs stacked with books that line the opposite wall behind the television. There’s a decent amount of fiction, but also medical books with titles like “The Netter Collection of Medical Illustrations” or “Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine”.

But he can only distract himself from the issue at hand for so long. When he looks back at Eugene he notes that the other has pulled his legs up onto the couch with one arm wrapped around them, which somehow makes him look more vulnerable. Babe feels exposed himself, and suddenly he wishes that he had at least picked up his shirt from the floor. There’s a fair amount of distance between them, and the silence is getting increasingly awkward.

Their eyes meet and Eugene gives him a half-smile. “Probably should’ve had this talk sooner”, he mumbles, “but I wasn’t exactly planning for the evening to end like this.”

“If you want me to leave that’s okay”, Babe rushes to say. He’d rather not get his dick wet today than scare the Doc away entirely. “We can slow this down, have some more dinner dates, we don’t have to talk about this right now –“

He moves to get up, but Eugene reaches out to put a hand on his arm. “No, I want you to stay. Just… wanna talk about things first.”

“Okay.” He takes a breath and settles down again, this time close enough so their hands can keep touching. When he glances over Eugene gives him another small smile. Maybe this isn’t so bad after all.

Then he says a bit sheepishly: “I never talk about these kind of things. So far just doing has worked out pretty well for me.” He doesn’t mention the fact that most of his sexual experiences so far have been one-time things, and that’s not what he wants Eugene to be. Despite what his Mom says, he knows a good thing when he sees one, and he plans to hold on to this one for as long as he can.

“Sorry, guess I’m weird”, Eugene mumbles. He rubs a hand over his face in that way Babe has seen him do when he’s either tired or anxious.

“No, don’t be sorry!” he says quickly. “I mean, I want this to be good for you, too, obviously. I’m not a selfish asshole. I hope.”

That earns him another small smile, but nothing else. It’s obvious that Eugene doesn’t know where to begin.

So Babe decides to take things in hand (in a manner of speaking, for now). “Okay, so, blowjobs aren’t your thing?” he picks up the topic again, careful to keep his voice neutral this time.

Eugene shrugs and looks away. “I just don’t like ‘em. Friction ain’t right.”

Babe sighs deeply, maybe a bit more so for dramatic effect. “That’s a pity ‘cause I love giving them, and I think I’m pretty good at it, too – not that I’m bragging. But okay, no blowjobs, not a problem.” He mimics scratching a point off an imaginary list.

Eugene looks back at him. “I could try giving one, but I don’t know if I’m any good.”

“Let’s just shelve that for later, okay?” Babe says and Eugene nods gratefully. “Anything else?”

“In general”, Eugene says slowly, “I think hands are better than tongue.”

“In other places, too?” he asks, and receives a nod. “Okay, noted.” Maybe he _should_ get a notebook, Babe contemplates. There are certainly worse hobbies than figuring out how to get a hot doctor off.

Eugene sighs and buries his face in his hands. “Now you think I’m weird.”

Babe quickly shakes his head. “No, no, I don’t think you’re weird. It’s good that you know what you want. Or don’t want, in this case. Anything else?”

Eugene hesitates for a moment. “I think in general you’ve got a lot more experience than I do.”

“I do?” he asks, a bit surprised. Sure, he’s got some experience, but it’s nothing he considers worth bragging about (except maybe to Bill if he’s drunk enough), and surely Eugene -

“I’ve never…gone all the way. And I know I’m way too old to be saying that.”

Thank God Babe’s Mom has taught him to not always say the first thing that comes to his mind, because that’s something along the line of ‘How can this even be, have you _looked_ at you?’ Instead he bites his tongue and takes a breath before saying: “Hey, just because I’m a slut doesn’t mean everybody has to be.”

That makes them both laugh and eases the tension up a bit.

“Okay”, he says when they’ve both gone quiet again, “…but do you want to? I mean, not now obviously, but… in general.”

Eugene chews on his bottom lip for a moment. “Yeah, I’d like to.”

It feels awkward to talk about these things, more awkward than to do them, which is weird in itself, but while they’re at it, they might as well get it figured out now, so Babe asks: “Do you know in what way? Cause I’ve only ever been on the, eh, let’s say receiving end of things.”

Eugene glances at him. “We could both try out something new” he mumbles.

And it’s not like Babe is dogmatic in that regard, the opportunity just never presented itself, but he can totally see it now if he thinks about it (and boy will he think about it as soon as he’s got some time on his hands) so he nods slowly and says: “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

Eugene gives him another smile (and Babe will most definitely make a list of all the ways to make him smile because it’s probably the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, the way the corners of his mouth rise ever so slightly as his eyes light up). “Yeah?”

“Yeah. But for now”, he leans over Eugene to press a kiss to his lips, “let’s keep it simple. And just because I’m amazing with my tongue don’t mean I ain’t pretty good with my hands, too.”

The low chuckle he earns for that sounds like music to his ears. “You ain’t easily put off, are you?” Eugene reaches up to pull him closer. “That’s good. Cause I really like you and I don’t want to fuck this up.”

Babe gives him a wide grin. “Oh, I know the feeling.”


End file.
